Players/Progress
Halloween '19 Third Day * The first Rift ** Fire pit *** deets ** Leaf piles *** deets *** Exit to Open Grounds *** deets ** Pumpkin patch *** deets *** Out to Training Grounds **** asked Rae'ei some things **** deets *** Back to Pumpkin Patch **** deets ** Back to Leaf Piles *** deets *** Tobias & Leona: brief stop to Cafeteria ** Back to Fire Pit *** deets ** Exit to Common Room *** deets *** talk w/ Brelle *** visit Simul's doorway ** Finding the Hall, in the Cafeteria *** Leona, enter Kimeru ** Weeping Halls *** deets *** Void Hopscotch **** deets **** SESSION PAUSE Social Time, 3 * Leona bought a Bag Of Holding ** deets *** also ordered a heated blanket for Saffron] * Tobias got bugs for his frog ** deets * Bee asked each Cultist to meet at the party's garden, in a week ** deets Social Time, 2 Second Day * Leona awoke one hour late * Some of the party got up (mid-rest) and went to the Training Grounds for healing ** briefly told Rae'ei about her illusion on the Mirror Plane ** Rae'ei remarked about Simul *** You know him? "''Somewhat." ** party ate breakfast *** some interaction with Cylwin *** Leona brought entire keg of ale to bedroom; crammed into the bar. ** returned to bedroom (Leona stayed up and about, waiting) ** finished long rest @ about noon * Tobias stayed in bed; was up late reading ** party went to Common Room and bumped (literally) into Blue Barry ** Charlotte attempted Acrobatics check; leaped over Blue, but ate it over the railing *** ''SESSION PAUSE Ran through Special Arc: Simul's Shenanigans, 1 * Players awoke ** Charlotte & Leona unresponsive ** Made their way to the dripping * Saffron entered first, shot arrows to other side ** Players followed (eventually) ** Saffron saw through "Rae'ei" * Players followed to second dripping ** Tobias leaped in right away * Players found Quarters ** Brelle gave riddle, also "find Rae'ei" ** Players almost immediately solved riddle, sortof *** Still went to other areas, then returned to the Study *** Found "Rae'ei" ** Tobias: "I hate tests" * To "Rae'ei": "Stay here the Study, we'll bring you to Brelle after we find the black flame" * Tobias discovered & picked up black flame ** SESSION PAUSE * Enter Charlotte ** Awoke, examined Leona ** "I died from drinking, I'm a ghost" ** Left room, entered hallway next to Study ** "Dripped" into Study in layer below the Mirror Plane *** "Dripped" into Study on the Mirror Plane, next to other players **** "No, we didn't die" * Players fought & defeated Shadow Manticore ** Separation: Bee & Saffron | Tobias & Charlotte ** Battle moved to Commons ** Bee insisted on not fighting *** Hug-grappled onto its leg *** Later, magically Commanded manticore to play "Tag" ** Bee & Tobias went down *** Charlotte defeated one of the manticores *** The manticores merged, Bee & Tobias lay unconscious next to it *** Charlotte used Cure Wounds on both of them ** Tobias called the manticore a coward a couple times, for not taking a couple opportunity attacks ** Saffron dealt final blow to the manticore, which then bowed and presented the black flame to Saffron * Players returned to Brelle ** Asked to retrieve "Rae'ei", Saffron complied ** Gave Brelle the black flame, upon her request * Followed Brelle to Simul's office ** Brelle gave black flame to Simul ** Saffron & Bee saw that SImul doesn't have a shadow ** Simul displayed shadow-teleportation ** Players asked for reward *** Group given 20 gold each ** A few questions *** Tobias: "That wasn't a puzzle, it was a fight!" *** Simul: "Many fights have circumstances to puzzle-around" *** Tobias: "Good point, that's fair" ** Charlotte quickly asked how to leave ** "I thought you'd have more questions, but if you're sure I can send you back quite easily" *** SESSION PAUSE ** "Nice-- to meet-- you all.--" (shadow-teleported: desk -> Charlotte -> Bee -> desk) ** Some answers on the previous events; "Just wanted to have a look at you" *** ''What if we have questions? ''"You should ask Putra, your primary Denizen." *** Saffron: ''Can I have the manticore as a pet? ''"No. Perhaps someday I can make you a smaller one though." ** Reiterated that party may leave when they wish (gestured to doorway) *** Bee misunderstood; "We can go home?" *** No; clarified - to Quarters **** It takes a collective effort from all the denizens to send someone out of the rift **** small outburst from Bee - failed Acrobatics check, headbutted into desk, outburst deflated. **** Simul healed slightly; dimension-ported his hand into the top of his desk, out of the floor to Bee's face ** ''Where's the infirmary? ''"At the Training Grounds; it's of most use there." ** party begins leaving *** Bee investigates the door **** miscommunication in role-play; just opened and shut the door repeatedly for no reason **** Simul merely seemed intrigued (as opposed to confused or bewildered) *** Saffron left *** Charlotte & Tobias rolled Bee out the doorway **** Bee's perspective: doors are now closed, but it's Putra's doors now *** Charlotte & Tobias left **** Bee's perspective: phased out of Putra's doors ** party returned to bedroom, covered in blood and black barbs Social Time, 1 First Night * First Night: Easily dispatched Slithering Trackers ** A few more questions w/ Putra ** Led through Nexus into Quarters ** Final words with Putra ** Tobias climbed onto window sill, Charlotte followed ** Moved beds ** Middle of night, woke up Kimeru, directions to bathroom First Day * Leona woke up very early ** Leona woke up Kimeru again, led to breakfast ** Rest of party woke up Cilwyn, led to breakfast *** Bee tried to treat spectral servants like people *** Bee ate large halfling breakfast **** Offered some to Tobias; he accepted some berries *** Party began throwing things, Kimeru (slightly alarmed) suggested Training Grounds *** Late into breakfast, Leona greeted mass of residents starting to enter **** Met Brelle, given directions to Forum * Shopping Time ** First outfits *** Tobias dressed by Bee ** Charlotte bought new blade * Leona went to Commons, took mini nap on top floor * Training Grounds - fight time ** Party met Rules Master Rae'ei ** Party dueled each other (mostly push-matches, but finally real duel between Tobias & Bee) * Leona explored Study ** Searched for librarian, for check-out *** Found no-one; walked out with book *** Ribbon appeared: number 3 emblazoned on it. ** Charlotte explored Study, met Varei *** Bought potions, sold Gorgon head ** Bee & Tobias stopped in too * Visited Putra, questions ** Payment for first three dungeons given ** Some more answers * Forum, again ** Charlotte bought armor ** Bee asked about high-level shield enchantment ** Saffron browsed potions stall * Tobias led by Rae'ei to Flumé's office, joined by Saffron, Bee, & Charlotte ** Met Flumé ** Tobias asked about Theodore (water elemental from "Waterways, 1") ** Led to Flumé's water habitat *** Bee fell off stairs (underwater) **** Some elemetals made fun *** Date time w/ Theodore * Back to Cafeteria for dinner ** Tobias met Mei, bonded *** Suggested Brelle for room rearrangements ** Saffron failed to start fire w/ plate of flaming food ** Leona drinking w/ random group *** Party joined, all got very drunk * Made way back to Common Room, redesigned room w/ Brelle ** Beds switched out for circle bed, at bottom of deep stairwell ** Gradually passed out drunk, Brelle excused for the night. Ran through dungeon: Infected Caverns, 1 * first room: Saffron's gone, meet Leona ** party: I dunno, people just appear here ** Leona: I fell asleep on my ship and now I'm here * first hallway: confused about left openings, concerned about apparent cliff ** psst. Maybe try going down the hallway. That's still there. * Very suspicious of spectacle room. Many chose to scale cliffs rather than take the clear incline paths presented. ** Definitely thought there was a huge encounter waiting in the room. ** Bee wanted to get Tobias over to the mushroom ceiling-ornament. * Charlotte and Bee attempted to climb along wall to avoid acid. Bee had moderate success. ** Leona fell in the acid pit. Charlotte helped her out of it. ** Bee thought to break the ledge on the smaller pool of acid; succeeded. ** high rolls on passing the smaller pool. * Tobias collected many mushrooms in the fungus room. ** Tobias tried to persuade the violet fungus, but didn't persist on failure. ** The party defeated about half the violet fungus in combat, and picked off the other half from a safe distance. ** Slithering Tracker puddle noticed; Tobias told Bee to poke the mysterious puddle. *** Bee did so. The 'Tracker immediately grappled her. *** Party seemed (correctly) wary that the 'Tracker might transfer damage. *** Bee succeeded the next strength check on removing the 'Tracker. *** 'Tracker took heavy scathing, but narrowly escaped. ** Leona seemed insightful on the puzzle, but soon forgot what to do; what could well have been tree minutes turned into twenty or so. * post-fungus hallway: Leona #conveniently-disappeared, Saffron similarly appeared, Leona soon-after reappeared. ** Tobias: "they're moss-people replacements"; Bee believed. Leona played along. Saffron forced to admit nickname of "Twink". * Most of party noticed Gelatinous Cubes. ** Charlotte hand-chopped one. ** Mini-retcon, the party "totally thought to take a short rest right before" ** Finished fight ** Charlotte and Bee led charge exploring puzzle room *** Bee led charge on solving / strategy *** Party, soon enough, picked up on mechanics **** Tried order of falling, from Bee **** Tried order of tolerance, starting least tolerant of slime clumps **** Leona thought to reverse that order; puzzle solved * dim hallway, small room in the middle, familiar hand (long rest) ** Tobias immediately hi-fived * Boss room ** Nobody tried throwing the blue gel into the lemon-lime acid. ** Charlotte engaged first, succeeded con save vs purifying breath ** Gorgon ran to Tobias, Leona, and Saffron, still at the opening *** Bee moved in, later joined by Charlotte ** Leona missed several times with Chromatic Orb ** Leona used Blink ** Saffron cast darkness, ran past blinded Gorgon *** Afterthought: should've cast silence too *** Gorgon succeeded perception check to notice, then succeeded attack at disadvantage; used attack of opportunity as Saffron ran by ** Bee & Charlotte failed initial con saves vs breath ** Tobias finished off Gorgon, dislodged its head *** Bee & Charlotte succeeded second saves outside of combat, not paralyzed *** Charlotte looted plates from Gorgon, kept head *** Party all shoved Gorgon into acid pool ** Enter Putra: "Looks like tsssssomeone's having fun. Thank-you for helping with upkeep." *** "Upkeep?" - Some of party displeased about appearing in dungeons *** No-one uh, asked her name *** More questions; some answers about the nature of the area **** This is not your home plane **** Some people are found, some are pulled in by the plane *** Tobias asked about Theadore (boss from Waterways, 1) **** Putra: ask for Lympha or Flumé *** Leona: maybe fight her? **** Party: please don't **** Putra: "I would ask that you not; it would not be in either of our interests." *** "Are we gonna keep sleeping and reappearing?" **** No, more proper area now *** "Hey where's the exit" **** Putra began carving exit * Begin: Slithering Tracker fight ** "Hey who are we fighting - Putra or the slime snakes?" *** Probably the slime snakes, considering one of them #rekt Bee earlier ** PAUSE SESSION Ran through dungeon: Swamp, 1 * Entrance ** Group tied together w/ rope, suggested by Summer * Tree room ** floor traps ** Tobias spoke w/ tree ** Collected some violet tree-moss ** Saffron & Tobias found they both can speak Sylvan * Arch puzzle room ** Fought & defeated mud mephits ** Tobias befriended water weird * Underground room ** Hallway leading in *** Tobias light-spell **** Plant-insight: don't, the moss-lighting is pretty *** Summer: torch-light **** Tobias plant-insight: acceptable ** "Prove your strength" ** Party fought, battle ended at 'Duhr half-health *** Summer: attempted to persuade out of battle **** use head, find way around conflict *** 'Duhr: useful, but not in this instance ("Useful, but not here") * Tunnels ** Circles for a long while *** Tobias plant-insight: moss pointed the way *** Party discovered 'Duhrs move, investigate to point correct way *** Came across Study room, immediately blocked by 'Duhr ** Short rest, Tobias collected moss *** Summer attempted to cut moss **** Tobias plant-insight: DON'T *** Summer held torch near moss **** Tobias plant-insight: DON'T ** Came across five-way split *** NAT-20 perception, party's been seeing a lot of 'Duhrs move *** Pointed out *** Parting words from 'Duhrs: need strength soon (hinting at battle) * Boss room ** Summer: find way around battle *** Tobias: plant-insight, reminder from 'Duhrs, "Useful, but not here" ** Party fought Shambling Mound *** Summer: failed every strength save against effects *** Charlotte: succeeded every strength save against effects ** Tobias: Fey Presence *** 'Mound vine-glided to edge of room, eventually dispatched ** Tobias: failed plant-insight, 'Mound seems defeated ** Looting *** pile of gold within **** Tobias: collected, dispersed *** pile of violet moss within **** Tobias: collected, gonna make a cape ***** violet trim, but green & other colors present *** some mushrooms within Ran through dungeon: Waterways, 1 *Summer asserted front-of-party *Tobias attempted to befriend water elementals **All players refused to attack water weird *Grick encounter, some fighting, then Tobias scared away remaining gricks *Players solved puzzle door (intended), broke into Study (unintended) **Ah gee, all the books are blank and seem to be impervious to damage ***No writing shows up, unless Arxsec's symbol is drawn **Saffron lost sight of door, small panic *Boss fight, players refused to attack water elemental **Tobias led conversation, in Aquan **Eventually, elemental convinced **The party befriended the elemental, "Theadore"